User talk:RoseForever
] what do u mean rose?colr?time?canu plz explain it to me - Shizuka45 (talk) 16:33, February 24, 2013 (UTC) color:purple textcolor:black andi dunno whts nick and those other things if u ain them to me thn i will be able to give u Shizuka45 (talk) 16:33, February 24, 2013 (UTC) put the picture of darcy in it and sig roxy and time u decide of the time nick roxie sig fairy of animals and dunno about time u decide of the time plz ur the best frend anyone can have Best comercial ad ever http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGt25mv4-2Q where are you rose have you made that thing for me?if u just tell me how to do it i can do it bymyself too nbloomcool)) 16:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC) can u tell me? how to make theze talkboxes?i can make one then This ad is about Hatsune Miku, the song in the background is my fav song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jt23EyM5AE Also i want you to watch this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvTZgRwIUiI I'm in this clip, the guy recorded this clip hate me >: |, wonder who recorded this clip though, this clip was recorded in Viet Nam, at that time, i'm going there to see the premiere of Vocaleek.... plz tell me how to make these and one thing how to use it? All i can say is i'm in that clip I'm wearing a black shirt, black jacket and a backpack behind me....messing with someone You know....it a bit hard to talk to you, 'cause you don't have the same interests with me.....only Rose here know about Vocaloid Congrats, but to tell you the truth, i don't really care about badges and editcounts now, they're useless how did u make one then?plz tell me how to use it?how didu make one if u dunno how to make one but wheres templates icon? Rutchelle, i'm letting you in charge of this place, keep an eye on your new "friend" please where is templates?shizuka45 17:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Check your grammar please! I don't understand your last message. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:40, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't said you pretend to be like me! I said that you pretend you like me!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:49, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I seriously know that you don't like me, as well as my pictures. So don't act like you like them or like me... Just simply clearly that and say your opinion. You're acting like a coward! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:59, February 25, 2013 (UTC) It's true. You never say that. But your actions prove that! And if you don't have the courage to live with your true emotions, you're deserved to be called "coward"! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:15, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Whatever! And why I have to thank you? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:23, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't have time and I'll never waste my time fighting childish and nonesene fights with you! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi too ! :D Super Six Friends (talk) 12:41, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------- Sorry for late reply ^^! 1.Aww you're very very welcome honey <3 ♥ 2.I'm very glad you're staying ^-^ 3.Sorry, what's R.I.P?? ^^; 4.You're very welcome again ♥! I'm so happy you like it ^^!! Thank you very much for sweet words ♥ ♥!! I said it horrible because it is :(! Anyways, did you watch Episode 15?? :3 ♥ 04:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) --------------------------------------------------- to the pictures you don't use and I'll delete them, otherwise, they'll become unnecessary pictures, and you got the rules.}} First of all, sorry for late reply. I'm kinda busy in this week. And of course, you're most welcome to do that... There are tons of them and even I check that regularly, I hardly even be able to delete all of them. Yes, that user. IDK 'cause it's your relationship and as I had already told, I don't interfere in. But the way he/she talks to you, just like you're his/her friend. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:32, February 26, 2013 (UTC)